


100 years

by Astrophile



Category: Legend of Zelda, legend of zelda: breath of the wild
Genre: F/M, Post-Game, Spoiler warnings, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophile/pseuds/Astrophile
Summary: “May I ask? Do you really remember me?”





	100 years

**Author's Note:**

> this contains spoilers for Breath of the Wild

The final arrow was released from the bow of light, promptly striking the dark eye on Ganon’s back. It began to glow with a golden light as a single glowing orb flew up and out of the Malice, Zelda. For a moment she floated high above Ganon, she looked ethereal, adorned in her dirty and tattered prayer gown she gracefully floated to the ground, surrounded by the glittering golden light from before.The humongous beast before her kneeled, his knees weak, he knew it was the end. 

Slowly the dark beast slowly turned into the same smoky malice he was trapped as for over a hundred years. Zelda calmly watched as Ganon swirled through the sky, keeping her hands clasped in a prayer formation. Screeching once the beast made a nosedive for the princess, mouth gaping wide open. Silently the princess unclasped her hands and extending one arm, golden light bursting from her palm. It pushed the beast away before engulfing him and in an instant was gone. 

The red clouds soon faded from the sky the princess stood with her back to Link,  
“I’ve been keeping watch over you for all this time, I’ve witnessed your struggles to return to us, as well as your trials in battle”  
She paused still facing away from her knight, “I always thought, no, I always believed that you would find a way to defeat Ganon. I’ve always had faith in you over these many years” she spoke, turning halfway through. After another pause she spoke again, a small smile gracing her lips, “Thank you Link, the hero of Hyrule” she paused yet again, her hands clasped in front of her chest, “May I ask, do you really remember me?” 

The knight dropped his weapon as tears rolled down his face, “Yes, of course I do” he said before the princess stepped forward and wrapped him in a warm embrace as they both hugged each other crying, “I missed you so much” Link choked out while holding Zelda tight. “I did too” the princess replied. All was well again in Hyrule.


End file.
